Project Digital: Open Beta
by DigiConjurer
Summary: If you're reading this, there is no turning back. Time has ran out...
1. Storming the temple

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Previously...

A bunch joined together, only for most of them to die. That's pretty much what happened in Project Digital.

Well, not really. Just go read Project Digital.

* * *

Project Digital: Open Beta

Session 1

Storming the temples

Compared to the aztec stone pyramid exterior, the interior decided not to continue that theme. Instead, the inside was decorated with tables. Their were tables for chairs, tables for TV's, tables for lights and tables for tables. Even the walls had a wallpaper that consisted mostly of pictures of tables.

"Okay then." Luke remarked as the foursome stood in said room, possibly waiting for something to happen.

"Sex, anyone?" Varia inquired and Coronamon shook his head.

"Uh... No thanks." Coronamon answered and a Renamon walked in.

"The kitsune empress has been expecting you." The kitsune announced, motioning for them to follow. The hallway continued on the theme before, even if didn't need too. As the humans followed the , Varia was attempting to convince Bitemon to have sex with her. But, all she managed to get out of the guilimon rip-off was a confused glance and some groaning.

"I guess this is why there aren't many Guilimon in the digital world." The magical girl thought, making her way over to Lara. Lara's gaze immediately focused in her, cautious of the digimon.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lara inquired as Varia walked up, deciding to stay by her left.

"Sure." Varia answered, curious of what the void mage would want to know.

"How old are you?"

Varia pulled her head back, confused by the question. As stated before, time is meaningless in the digitalverse. After all, this is but one of many infinite numbers of possible paths this story alone could possibly take. But, that is an entirely different rabbit hole for some other time.

"Let's see..." Coronamon and Lara's gazes focused in on her. "I'm probably in my mid-thirties, which makes me perfect for any man in that same age category."

"Well that was useless." Raidramon announced, only for Varia to slap him.

"You ask and I answered." Varia explained and walked over to their renamon guide. "Isn't that how it works?"

"Okay then." Luke added as the wallpaper gave way to smooth stone walls. He took a deep breath and smiled. The previous room reminded of the way his dad preferred to decorate. Chairs and end tables. At the very least, he had at least bed, which was more of a table with a cloth over it. But, his dad was nowhere near here. He didn't need to think about it right now.

"So, who's this kitsune empress that wants to meet us?" The chosen inquired, only to get a blank stare from their guide.

"That's her name." The renamon answered and Luke glared at her.

"Let me get this straight. None of you have ever asked what her real name is?"  
"Correct."

As much as he wanted to slam the digimon's skull in, Luke took a deep breath. It probably wouldn't be the nicest thing he could do at the moment, not that it stopped him before. The group turned right, followed by a few dozen lefts. Along the way, they debated whether or not said renamon was actually a goldfish. Not that it would really really change anything at the moment. For all they knew, their guide could really be a demon from Cthulhu mythos or just a living rock.

"I believe were looking into this way too much." Coronamon announced, only for Varia to snicker.

"Weirder things have happened, my friend." Varia answered and blew the flame lion thing a kiss.

 **Corona Knuckle!**

Coronamon slammed his fist into her jaw, only to get a kick to the groin in return. As those two sparred, the rest of the group were led into a large open room. Large sandstone walls jutted out all around them, not going well with the green and purple tile floor. In the back, a wooden throne stood, containing one transformed Alex Tenshino. Since the last encounter with her, the infected kyubimon had grown, now standing at least five feet. Strangely, her multiple tails now swayed all about, ready to hit anything in that got into their way.

"My, my, my. Look what we have here." Alex remarked and stretched her legs. "What do you morons want now?"

"How should I know?" Varia announced, only for the infected digimon to get up from her throne and giggled.

"So, this is the level one of the great conquerors of the digital world has been reduced to." The kitsune thing added, making a motion with her left paw. By doing that, her entire army of palette-swapped renamon ran from their positions and into the room. Strangely, there appeared to be plenty of room for them to fight. As that happened, Varia pulled both of her gladius out.

"Is that so?" Varia answered, looking towards Alex. She never really liked renamon and their evolutions, possibly due to the one she met on her ta. This was probably due too that one having a attitude even worse than the cold digidestined Rika Nonaka. But that is a story for an entirely different time.

"It's fightin' time!" Alex shouted, only for her renamon troopers to grab onto the two members of Alpha and hold them hostage.

"Bring it on!" Varia announced and ran towards the kitsune.

Flame: Blade!

The blades of both gladius now glowed bright red and the temperature of the room went up a few degrees.

Corona Flame!

The flame lion then shot a flame out of his mouth, the projectile deciding to take a slow flutter to hit their opponents.

Acid Spit!

On this rare occasion, Bitemon spoke and shot out some acid at a few Renamon. It was surprisingly effective, making the digimon shake rapidly and then explode into data.

 **Blue Thunder!**

Lightning shot out of Raidramon's back, heading right towards the nearest opponent it could find. As in opponent, that turned out to be Varia.

"Oh crud." The armor digimon thought and took a deep breath, only to get a flaming slash to the face. As those four attempted to defeat the kitsune army, Alex slipped away. While normally she would have joined in, she was in the mood for some tea and the urge wouldn't leave her till she had gotten said beverage in her tummy. A strange feeling came over her, as if she was being watched for some reason.

"Hello, Alex."

The infected digimon turned around, finding a boy standing before her. He wasn't that impressive, only dressed in a white t-shirt with brown jeans and a pair of cheap yet comfortable loafers. His short brown hair was smoothed down, comlimenting his green eyes. Beside him, was a small turtle, about the size of a throw rug. It had a green shell and a purple neck with matching flippers. Strangely, it's two reptilian eyes were focused on Alex. On the boy's other side, stood a young woman, possibly an older teenager. She was dressed in some sort of angelic white gown with a single white glove on her right arm and the other arm remaining gloveless. This allowed her to show off her amazing manicuring skills by displaying her long nails covered in sparkly red nail polish. More of, it was the hand that was currently holding her oak bow. A pair of clouded pink orbs stared towards the kitsune.

"You..." Alex remarked, snarling at the boy. "You're one of those advance scouts for the angels!"

The boy only sighed.

"It's always them, isn't it?" The boy answered and snickered. "But, that isn't how you treat your friend, Nora Karnoc, is it?"

* * *

Notes:

This is the first of two fics that will go along with DAO.

Next Time: It's Renamon fighting time!


	2. Another Very WTF Chapter

Session 2

Fightin' Time!

Nora smiled. It had been too long for the trio, having spent most of their time since the end of Project Digital in the dream world. Even then, it had been an interesting experience. Mostly, it consisted of a bunch of rooms, leading to wherever Jestery wanted to go. That usually resulted in them ending up in a room made of gummy bears. Sometimes, it would be the large five pound ones. Other times, it would just be the tiny individual ones. Whatever Jestery wanted, Jestery got. Should that be a gummy bear room, an army of super ultimate mastemon maids, or even a massive roller coaster. But, one eventually gets tired and restless, ready to head on. Somehow, they had managed to escape and get here.

"Ready to do this?" He whispered, Angewomon and Letorramon giving a slight nod. Alex was still babbling on, totally unaware of the situation happening around her. Her "D-arc" still hung around her neck, ready for taking. The robot took a deep breath and slammed his hands together. A white orb of energy then shot of Angewomon, slamming into Letorramon. As that happened, a purplish green orb of energy shot out of Letorramon and into Angewomon.

 **Letorramon infusion digivolve too... AngelicLetorramon!**

 **Angewomon infusion digivolve too... ToxinAngewomon!**

"Renamon, take them down." Alex announced, only for her dark blue renamon to appear. As the kitsune digimon appeared, Nora and company stepped into the large room. "Hey!"

"Too slow." Nora remarked, pulling Kain's switchblade out. The chosen then flung the weapon to the side, only for the blade to slam into a renamon holding Luke down.

"So you're back?" Luke shouted and Nora smiled, giving his friend a slight nod.

 **Holy Spray!**

A white gyser of water shot out of HolyLetorramon's mouth, burning into a few renamon. As that happened, Bitemon and Raidramon took on their usual infusion forms.

 **Atomic Thunder!**

 **Temporal Summon!**

A bolt of thunder shot out from AtomicRaidramon, followed by the many forms of Bitemon.

"That doesn't even make sense!" a renamon announced, only to be electrocuted.

"Nice!" Coronamon announced, only to enter his infusion form. Varia did the same, becoming the most overpowered thing in the room.

 **Heck: Beam!**

A burgundy beam shot out from magical girl's blades, slicing through her opponent's bodies.

"That should be the last of them." She announced, only for Alex to walk in.

"What the f***?" The "hybrid" announced, only for her friends gazes to focus on her. "How dare you!"

What followed, was the rest of Alpha dogpiling her. As that happened, Bitemon reverted back.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Nora remarked and got up from Alex. The other chosen followed, allowing for their friend to get up. "Can you join us?"

Alex made a quick glance towards them, only to revert back to her human form. She was dressed differently now, deciding upon a white muscle shirt and black jeans with a few holes. Combat boots covered her feet, strangely contrasting with the yellow tail coming out of her butt. Her electric blue eyes stared towards them, waiting for them to make a move.

"In the name of Marcus the gogglehead, I call a rematch!" Alex announced, getting an are-you-kidding-me? look from her friends and their digimon.

"Marcus wasn't a gogg-" Alex slammed her fist into Nora's neck, knocking the robot into a beautiful mural that probably took years in order to paint. Now, it was just a pile of painted rubble. "Sounds good, I guess."

Luke only rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to just book it, a possibly worthy opponent was an interesting prospect.

"Bring it on!" the chosen shouted, making a quick glance towards his first partner. Bitemon only nodded, ready to take on whatever his human wanted him to face.

 **Bitemon digivolve too... Bitemon?**

Luke ran over to his partner and did a quick check of his vitals. The guilimon rip-off was alright, other than being drained of almost all it's energy. He took a deep breath and walked over to his friends.

"It's fightin' time!" Alex announced and ran towards the group. Most of them got out of the way, possibly to avoid a punch from a literal sue.

 **Fox Illusion Paw!**

Alex's appearance shattered, only to reform into ToxicFangdramon EP.

"F***." Lara whispered, making a quick glance towards Varia. "No."

"Why not?" The witchmon rip-off asked, only to roll her eyes at the human. "I realize this is rated T and all, but come on! I want to f*** something!"

A few seconds later, Varia ran over to Alex, video camera in hand. What followed, were a variety of actions that the author's doubts you would actually enjoy reading.

"What...the...f***." Angewomon announced, placed her non-gloved hand on her forehead.

"Exactly." Nora added, with Luke and Lara doing the same.

"You seriously had to do it, didn't you?" Lara accused and Varia laughed.

"Well, I'm happy now." Varia explained, only for Alex to fall to the ground. Strangely, the act of sex had managed to revert the hybrid back to her human form once again.

"I doubt Marcus ever had to deal with that after the end of Data Squad." Letorramon whispered, only for Coronamon to nod in agreement.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Alex remarked and motioned for Mao to walk over. "So now what?"

The members of Alpha just stood there, weighing their options. At the moment, they were down at least two members, which would be nice to get back. But at the same time, they still had to deal with Jestery the omega sue sooner or later. But, that could all wait for moment.

"Let's just get out of this crazy place." Coronamon announced, already making his way to the door. "And get some food as well."

The rest of them just stood there. They could have followed the flame lion thing, but it seemed better just to take a moment to reflect once more. Their thoughts drifted to what they left behind, the family members who were possibly worrying about them, the friends who wanted to play with them and most of all, the worlds they left behind. In truth, they continued on, oblivious to their very existence. Those who did care, were a small minority. Not that would change anything to the four heroes who stood in the silent palace. They would still have to find their missing teammates and come to some resolution with that stupid jester.

"Jestery is not stupid!" Jestery announced, appearing before the heroes. "Also, welcome to the isle of Forum!"

"Seriously?" Raidramon announced.

"What? Were you expecting a bunny rabbit?"

"Maybe?"

A few seconds later, Jestery turned into a regular white rabbit, only to switch back.

"Here, take my business card."

The jester then threw a a slip of paper at the group and teleported away. Nora picked the card up and did a double take.

"Okay then." the android whispered, only to flip over the card.

If you're reading this,

Time is running out. You saved her before they got to her. You got to me before they did. I thank you for that. But, there is still much to do. Meet me where the flower bloomed and your questions will be answered.

-Your Benefactor

* * *

Next Time: It's like a Pokemon daycare, only for digimon!


	3. Rebirth

Session 3

Rebirth

The black void.

It was all that welcomed him and all that left him. In a way, it was probably what a pokemon felt when they fainted. Not that it really changed anything for the fan of said franchise. Eventually, it would all give away to something else. Hopefully, a nice place for him and his dragon butterfly to continue on. He took a deep breath, only for light to filter in.

James opened his eyes once more. Gone was the void, replaced by a large stone brick courtyard with large eggs placed all around. The chosen quickly did a once over, only to freeze. He was still wearing his clothes, but something felt off to him.

 **Doombringer!**

The grey scythe blades shot out from his hands, only to slam into the ground.

"At least that still works."

James headed off, examining the many eggs around him. Compared to the countless pokemon eggs he had hatched, these eggs had no rhyme or reason to them. Some were decorated like Easter eggs (literal and figurative), while others looked like they were outsourced to the useless and stupid creations of an equally stupid and useless pink cat thing.

"Okay then." he thought, picking up a white egg decorated with a black haphazard circle pattern. The egg then took on a bright white glow, only to explode. James was launched up into the air, only to slam back into ground. "OW!"

"What were you expecting, a nice and cute jigglypuff?" a voice taunted and James got up. Bouncing right in front of him, was what appeared to be a yellow porcupine covered in icicles.

"Possibly?" James answered, only to get some icicles shot into his face.

"This isn't pokemon, stupid!"

"Then who are you?" the digimon only sighed.

"I'm Pippamon." James gave a slight snicker, only for more icicles to slam into his face.

 _Scanning..._

Pippamon

Mega, Data

Special Moves: Needle Spray, Frost Cry

.

James: So are you the digimon equivalent of a pikachu?

Pippamon: Do these "pikachu" shoot out a gale of ice?

James: No.

Pippamon: Exactly my point.

the author: Maybe it's a delta?

Pippamon: Just shut up.

Butter Flame!

A small fireball slammed into Pippamon, launching him up into the air and into a stray hawkmon careening towards the ground.

"Ow." Pippamon whispered, only for a second fireball to slam into him.

"How dare you steal my henchman!" a voice shouted, only for a butterfly dragon creature to swoop down and pick him up.

"Your henchman?" Pippamon answered. "He's my henchman!"

 **Frost Cry!**

A white gale shot out of Pippamon's mouth, turning his opponent into a block of ice and enter a state of free falling.

Butter Flame!

The petite fireball melted through the ice and conked the yellow mouse on the head.

"Now that is done." the butterfly remarked and glided over to James. "Sorry about that. You can never know about some these people. That, and the third PV for Tri came out."

James only stared at his partner, wondering what the heck the digimon was even talking about.

"You realize I hate digimon, Butterdramon?" James remarked, only for his partner to laugh. "What wonderful friend you are."  
"Oh well. It's bring your henchpeople to work day." Butterdramon announced and grabbed onto his human. The duo ascended up into the air. Below them, the eggs of the plaza and Pippamon looked miniature, ready to be picked up by some giant and played with. However, that scenery quickly gave away to a massive death pit.

Needle Spray!

A stream of needles headed towards the duo, only to fall into the abyss.

Doombringer!

The fleshy scythe body part thing shot out, harpooning into their attacker.

"There we go." James whispered, now holding Pippamon for some reason.

"Drop it."

"Yes, Mastuh."

James released his grip, only to use doombringer to pull the porcupine back in.

"Fine. We'll keep him." James smiled. As much as he didn't care for Butterdramon's controlling ways, it was nice when the two of them technically agreed on something.

The edge of the pit passed below, giving away to a dense birch forest with a large stone fortress in the middle of it. Butterdramon slowly descended back down to earth, only to drop his two passengers a few stories in the air.

"Lord Hazardmon, roll for initiative." a voice remarked, holding a 10-sided die out in it's hand. Lord Hazardmon was staring down at the board, possibly attempting to find the meaning of life within the tabletop RPG. Currently, a solitary figurine dressed in a blue polo and tan khakis. A pair of yellow aviator goggles with blue lenses hung in it's hair, extremely contrasting with the saber in his left hand. Beside him, were four knocked-over figures. In front of them, was a large burgundy blob of "sentient" gloop.

"Incoming!"

the dungeon master pulled the gameboard away, only for James and Pippamon to slam into it. Strangely, Butterdramon fluttered down right after them.

"Sorry about that, Flower. My henchmen are extremely prone to just fall out of nowhere, if you know what I mean." the mega explained, only to yank his two companions out. Flower appeared to be the same as before, dressed in a forest green sundress with matching sandals. Her green hair still flowed down, but was cut slightly shorter than before to highlight her emerald eyes. "Now you two, bow for Lord Hazardmon."

James looked away from his digimon and pulled a blue rectangular device out, proceeding to play on it. Pippamon only watched,

"I said bow!"

"Shut up."

Butterdramon froze, only to shoot a flame at James. James only stepped out of the way, using doombringer once more.

"How long do you think they'll fight?" Flower whispered, only for Pippamon to laugh.

"However long it takes them, it will be." the digimon answered.

.

Maxie sighed.

Maybe it was fate that dictated this, possibly destiny. But, it probably wasn't either of those two things. Her new digivolved Lilymon sat beside her, staring at the yellow D-3 in her hands. It was funny. The device had been what allowed her to break free from this destiny and yet, it was the same thing that was bringing her back in.

"No sense of waiting any longer." Maxe thought and got up from the couch. Lilymon followed right behind, occasionally making a rude face at her human. They then pulled the door open and headed in...

* * *

Next Time: Ironic it truly is...


	4. Irony

Session 4

Consequences

Irony.

It was something she never really believed in. And yet, she could see it coming full force at her.

JAFRS Ch 10

"Let go of me, you little fucks!"

She slammed her hands into her captors, only to be slammed back into the bell. At the moment, only four of the supposed "lucky ones" stood at the top of the tower. Even then, Maxie had already taken on two of them at an earlier point with quite shattering results. And yet, something seemed different this time. Maybe it was the people, maybe the setting. Not that it would normally change anything.

Nonetheless, the waiting game began. It didn't take that long, but it was the agonizing kind that was full of morons. Eventually, three of the bozos headed downstairs, leaving only a single girl. She wasn't that impressive, only dressed in a pair of blue jeans with oranges splotches and a blue t-shirt with orange splotches. An orange and blue court jester hat covered her head, contrasting with her purple and pink hair.

"What's wrong, prisoner?" the fashion disaster remarked, skipping her way over to Maxie. "Do you need anything from Jestery?"

"Yes, I do need something from you."

Jestery walked over to the duo, taking no caution at all. She lifted the bell up, only to receive a kick from Maxie and some nemesis ivy from her digimon partner.

"Thank You!"

Maxie and Aruraumon slipped under the bell and stood over their guard's body. There really anything on the jester, just a yellow oval shaped device and some American dollar bills. Even then, Maxie doubted they would find an ATM in place like this. Even then, she doubted any of the people here really cared about money. Mostly due to her prior observation and the immense lack of people around the place.

"What does it do, mistress?" Aruraumon whispered, only for Maxie to smile.

"It a digivice, stupid," the human answered and whispered something under her breath. A few seconds later, an oval formed in front of them. "and that's a digi-port."

After making sure Jestery was tied to the bell, the two made their way to through the portal.

The bell rang soon after, signaling a new era in a way.

"They have been expecting you, Shitface." Cora the overpowered mega announced. She looked the same as the last few times, but seemed more cheerful than usual.

Maxie rolled her eyes and made a glance towards her partner.

 **Flower Cannon!**

A yellow ball of energy shot out from Lilymon's hands, only to curve around and slam into Maxie.

"Oopsy." Cora remarked and slammed her foot against the ground, forcing a door to appear. "I wouldn't want to dally much longer, Jestery does not like those who are late."

Maxie and Lilymon headed through, now finding themselves a large office. The walls were covered in oak paneling with some sort of gray gaseous floor. A desk stood at the back, with at least two figures sitting behind it.

"Welcome, Little Miss Shitface." a voice taunted and Maxie froze. Sitting behind the desk, was Jestery. Beside her, a man dressed in a brown cloak and hood watched. What could be seen of his face, appeared to be a black void "Surprised, aren't you? You really shouldn't be."

Maxie then flipped both of them off, only to receive a kick to the face from Jestery.

"I believe we can throw the lenient option out." Jestery remarked, only for a smile to form on her face. "Jestery have an idea."

"And what would that be?" the man answered and Jestery whispered something to him. He only nodded, with a possible smile forming on his face. "I like that idea."  
"What the f*** are you even talking about?" Maxie announced and flipped the desk over. "Answer me!"

Jestery gave her "partner" a slight nod and teleported away. The man's gaze then shifted to Maxie, who was ready to assault him at any moment.

"Why don't you sit down?" he whispered and snapped his fingers, causing a chair to appear in front of the overturned desk. Maxie reluctantly sat down, her hands stilled balled up in fists. "Good."

"So, you're the big boss of this organisation?" Maxie accused and the man laughed.

"Call me, the benefactor."

Silence filled the room, neither one willing to break the silence.

"Seriously?" Maxie shouted, slamming her fist into the benefactor's cloak. He only grabbed it, slamming it against the table. A loud snap erupted out of the area, along with a page worth of obscenities. "That hurts, you big bully!  
"I could say the same about you."

Maxie groaned, but took a deep breath. Her arm looked all right, even if it had a bunch of bird scratches on it. In a way, she was reminded of someone, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"You've truly been a bad girl. Assault, threats and worst of all, actually going through with them." the benefactor remarked, only to get a "so what" look from Maxie. "You really don't want to get on my bad side or Jestery's."

"So what? I can take any punishment you could ever throw at me!"

The benefactor only laughed, the nonexistent smile possibly forming once again. He tapped his foot against the floor, causing a portal to appear under Maxie's chair.

"Goodbye now." Maxie and Lilymon plummeted in, immediately finding themselves in a tube made of solid rainbow shit.

"Oh hi." a voice called out, only for Maxie to get out of her chair. It was Makoto Naegi, the very unimportant character. Per usual, he was dressed in his usual hope peak's hoodie with olive-colored pants. "Think you could kill me?"

Maxie sighed, only to slam her chair into the teen, killing him instantly. His corpse immediately plummeted to the bottom, strangely leaving his electroID behind.

"Score." she thought, slipping the device into her pocket. The two allowed gravity to take them down, now finding themselves in a sprawling jungle teeming with life.

"It's you."

Maxie turned around, only to find the angry scowl of one Nora Karnoc right in front of her. With him, appeared to be five other people with digimon. Not that she could make out what they were.

"It's me, of course." Maxie answered, only to crack a smile. "Maybe this will help you out."

She whispered something into Nora's ear, causing the robot to perk up. They then headed east, where their answer awaited...

* * *

Notes:

Soon, the next arc will begin...

.

Next Time: It's time!


	5. Liar, Liar

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 5

Liar, Liar

After picking Maxie and Lilymon up, the group then walked for two days.

In that time, they talked about a variety of subjects and came to a conclusion at the end of it.

"There exists two worlds." Lara announced, mostly receiving glances from Victoria and Varia. "One of them is here and the other is on the other side."

After saying that, Jestery appeared. Unusually, she wasn't joined by Cora.

"Hey!" the jester announced, her mother immediately taking notice of her. "How dare you talk negatively of Jestery's servants!"

"Sure..." LadyDevimon added, watching Jestery and Victoria trade blows with each other. "And all the lilithmons' in the dark ocean are just demonic digimon."

After saying that, Cora appeared. Unlike last time, she had a red ribbon tangled in her hair.

"Sorry mistress, I'm late." the maid remarked, only for Jestery to be thrown into her.

"As Jestery was going to say..." Jestery explained, only to clap her hands. "Congratulations on solving a useful yet boring mystery!"

She and Cora then teleported away, leaving them just as confused as ever. Nonetheless, they quickly got camp up, watching the sun set before them. It was weird in a way. Most of them had only seen the sun set maybe once or twice during their last adventure. In a way, it was a reassuring sight to behold. And yet, it filled them sadness. Maybe it was the fact that they had lost so much at this point. They were trapped here, without a way out but, it was what they chose.

Sleep came easy, well for most of them.

"Lara, are you up?"

Lara opened her eyes, finding Coronamon on her sleeping bag.

"Sure..." the void mage remarked, sitting up and knocking Coronamon off the bag. "What do you need?"

"I'm just checking in on you, of course!" Coronamon announced, only to get punched in the face. The lion turned around, finding Maxie standing in front of them.

"How cute." the traitor whispered, proceeding to slam Coronamon down into the ground. "But, that has no place in this world."

"Shut up." Lara answered, only for Maxie to shove something over her mouth. Darkness flooded in, taking her away. When it finally cleared up, morning had arrived and her friends were gone. She quickly got up and out of her sleeping bag, grabbing her phone. The chosen began dialing number after number, hoping at least one of them would pick up...

..

"There they are." Nora whispered.

They were standing at the far edge of the camp of their successors. Even then, that involved standing on a cliff for some reason with almost all your digimon.

"LadyDevimon, can I ask something of you?" Victoria whispered, motioning for her partner to come over. The ultimate immediately followed suit, getting some sort of secret whispered into her ear. After, she headed away from the group.

"What was that about?" James inquired, only to get silence from Victoria.

 **Boom: Spear!**

A spear shot out of Varia's hands, slamming into their target's fire. An explosion followed, giving the group enough time to make their pitiful entrance.

"Who the f*** are you?" a purple pig whispered

"We're Alpha and we want our bird back." Raidramon announced, only for blank stares to appear on their opponents, only to get two blades stabbed into his body.

 **Blue Thunder!**

A bolt of thunder shot out of Raidramon's mouth, slamming into the one knifing him. However, this just resulted in a kick to the balls and a few more stabs to the body.

 **Polly infusion digivolve too... Aquiosmon!**

Alex laughed.

She was easily more powerful than her opponent, making this a breeze. Even then, she didn't get why she had turned into a slime.

 **Watery Grave Punch!**

The slime then slammed her fist into her, with Alex responding with a crow kick and fox illusion paw. Gone was her human form, replaced with one of an Aquiosmon.

 **SCQC!**

Alex froze, getting thrown up into the air followed by a flurry of punches knocking the hybrid back down and into her original form.

As that was happening, James was attempting to give both his digimon commands.

"Butterdramon, use Guillotine! Pippamon, use Sheer Cold!" James announced, both digimon just refusing to listen. A few seconds later, spectral purple hands grabbed onto the trio and pulled them down to the ground. James caught a quick glance at Lilymon on the way down.

Currently, the winged flower thing was currently flying around, attempting not to get hit by their trio of opponents. Which, was as hard as it seems.

 **Flower Cannon!**

The ball of energy shot out, only to be dodged by the doll, bird and scorpion.

 **Memory Blast!**

 **Gale Sting!**

The two attacks slammed into the ultimate, knocking her harmlessly to the ground.

 **Radiating Thunder!**

The opponent fell to the ground, taking it's partners with it.

"Can I have my turn now?" Varia announced, only to earn silence. Her gaze focused on the slime monk's master, rolling her eyes. As much as she wanted to exact revenge for what he did, that was for a different time. Even then, he wasn't the only one she still held a grudge against.

 **Pillar of Hades!**

A large sandstone pillar slammed down, knocking out Renamon and Nora, along with hurting AtomicRaidramon a tiny bit.

 **Blazing Earth!**

A stream of lava shot out of the caster's hands, slamming into AtomicRaidramon's mouth. The energy surrounding the lynx digimon dissipated, reverting him back. Strangely, a black fist-shaped projectile slammed into him, possibly to add insult to injury.

After that quick defeat, the caster of the fist turned his attention to HolyLetorramon and ToxinAngewomon.

 **Holy Spray!**

A stream of purple liquid shot out from the holy turtle, only to be easily dodged by their opponent. The opponent in question, a teenage boy, then froze in place. Which, gave the two digimon a few free attacks without retaliation.

 **Shadow Neko Wraith!**

The boy broke then broke free from his trance, launching two disembodied cat claws out and smashed HolyLetorramon.

 **Toxin Blade!**

ToxinAngewomon slammed her blade of poison into the boy's staff, only for her weapon to be knocked away. She was then knocked to the ground, left for dead.

 **Frost: Bird!**

A whitish blue bird-shaped projectile shot out of Varia's hands, slamming into the boy, Coronamon and the original target of this whole mess. The magical girl then turned her focus to their original target, prepared to engage in lewd acts for the sake of lewd acts.

 **Gale Strike!**

The target phased out of her sight, phasing back in behind her. What followed, was the magical sex tape mage receiving a wave shaped projectile to the back of her head, followed by a flurry of slashes and stabs.

 **Electro Terror Beserker Fang!**

A greenish yellow fang slammed into the ground, propelling everyone up into the air. Almost immediately, their opponents focused in on ToxicFangdramon Electro Pledge and Luke. What followed, was some weird combo that then turned into some sort of projectile, which slammed into the duo. The two quickly fell backwards, only for ToxicFangdramon EP to revert back to Bitemon. As that was happening, Victoria stood at the edge of camp and only watched.

"I guess it's my turn." Victoria thought, taking a quick glance out into the distance. Jestery sat by the edge of the cliff, doing a mix of watching and eating the good movie popcorn. The hybrid turned back around, cracking a smile.

 **BlackGatomon overdrive digivolve too... Selenemon!**

"At least you got the digivolution type right this time, author!" Victoria complained, only to get nothing. Nonetheless, she dashed over to her opponents, who had decided to practice their "statue" routine. Well, almost everyone. Their "leader", if one could call it that, stared at her with look of determination yet understanding. She knew that Victoria was much more stronger than her, yet was still ready to face her head on. The girl then pulled a silver pocketwatch out, which seemed to be glowing with white light.

 **Carinamon infusion digivolve too... Adarnamon!**

 **Lily infusion digivolve too... Korawamon!**

 _Scanning..._

 **Adarnamon**

 **Champion, Despair**

 **Special Moves: Whirlwind Sting, Beautiful Gaze, Seven Song, SCQC**

 **.**

 **James: It's like a cooler Ho-**

 **Butterdramon: Don't you dare evoke any name from that franchise.**

 **Korawamon**

 **Champion, Despair**

 **Special Moves: Yumi Barrage, Incense Burn. SCQC**

 **.**

 **Jestery: One should never be afraid of the known and unknowns. No, it's what has been hidden from you that should be feared.**

 _Scan Complete._

After the two new digimon appeared, the still unnamed group of people proceeded to preform a combo attack that did an alright amount of damage to her. Strangely, Victoria gave them the win. They had probably deserved it anyway, judging by the hybrid's certainty in what her daughter had planned.

..

LadySucimon sighed.

Of all the places she could be heading to at the moment, Despair High was on the low end of the list, just slightly above St Velodias but still below the Dark Ocean. Nonetheless, the "demonic" digimon trudged her way through the pines, making sure to tread lightly. You know, in case there were other people inhabiting this forest.

 **Draonia Blaze!**

Today was going to be one those days.

* * *

Notes:

Good News!

There will be a bonus chapter for Project Digital: Open Beta, DAO and a whole bunch of my other ongoing works.

..

Next Time: So, a tamer, a demon and a very unimportant character enter Despair High...


	6. Another Bar Joke

Session 6

Pseudo Bar Joke #2

LadySucimon ducked, watching the fireball pass over her.

 **Suci Wing!**

A barrage of bats shot out, slamming into her opponent. Strangely, the digimon didn't respond. A few seconds later, the feeling of cold steel on her skin came over her and she turned around.

"Oh, it's you." LadySucimon mocked, kicking her opponent to the ground. Who, turned out to be some girl. On closer inspection, she was dressed in a white spaghetti-strap tank top with a black skirt and gray pumps. Long red hair flowed down to her knees, with pink and purple ribbons twisted in. A pair of aviator goggles hung at the top of her forehead, contrasting with her crimson red eyes. "Chouko Enoshima, the tamer of Despair High."

"You could have stated your presence." the girl remarked, proceeding to get up and kick LadySucimon to the ground...

When LadySucimon awoke once again, she now found herself in a camp. It wasn't anything impressive, just a tent with a small fire. Sitting by said fire, was Chouko, a Veemon and Makoto the "very unimportant character". There were probably far worse combos of people to get, even if the mega couldn't think of any at the moment.

"Uh... why do I get the worse title?" Makoto added, only to get ignored by everyone else. Even then, he was used to it. You got used to after a couple dozen deaths within the Alternate Worlds. "So, what's the plan?"

"I was told to get a body." LadySucimon answered, taking a deep breath. "Supposedly, some dead moron or whatever."

"Oh." Chouko only rolled her eyes. Like Makoto, she had her fair share of death come upon her. Even then, it was probably in more dignified fashion than Makoto's deaths. As she thought about it, a Hawkmon slammed through the canopy and killed Makoto. After, a clone appeared to take his place. However, that one was teleported over to Jestery for her personal amusement. The third got his privates sliced off, only to get missile sniped by Officer EMT.

"You people..." Makoto "#4" snarled, heading towards the entrance of Despair High...

Only to walk into a electric fence and die. As such, Jestery presented his dead corpse with a darwin award and teleported away. Makoto #5 thankfully made into the land of endless murder, with his three companions following right along.

Inside, the halls appeared indistinguishable from all the other high schools visited in the digitalverse. Or would be, if the phrase "bloodbath fever" hadn't been smeared on a banner at the entrance to this madhouse.

"Just wonderful." Chouko whispered, tearing the banner to the ground as LadySucimon watched.

"What was wrong with that?" the ultimate asked, only to get a scowl from the tamer. "Seriously?"

The other three continued on, ignoring her question. The hallway continued on, revealing the first dead body. It was a large teenage boy, laying face down. Above his body, someone had used his pink color pencils to scrawl a message on the wall.

Are you willing to do what it takes to save the world?

Even if it means letting the monsters feast upon the innocents?

They stared at the message for a couple of minutes, eventually making themselves continue down the hallway. Eventually, the hallway ended and brought them into the cafeteria.

The bodies of dead humans and digimon alike were scattered across the room, with no regard to their lives. Their bodies were littered with bullets. A couple, possibly attempted to fight back. Yet, they were nothing against their killer's gun and bat. The rest, appeared mutilated beyond belief.

"This is why, isn't it?" LadySucimon started, only to stare down at the ground. She then slammed her fist into the wall, the digimon's gaze focusing on Chouko.

"How dare she..." Chouko whispered, taking a deep breath. "Whoever did this shall pay!"

Makoto only rolled his eyes. Of the four of them, he had the least invested in all of this. And yet, he felt some sympathy for the two.

"Guys?" Veemon remarked, everyone else turning to face the rookie. "I don't think were the only ones here..."

Everyone turned around, finding the dead digimon suddenly sprouting up and heading towards them.

 **Veemon armor digivolve too... Draoniamon!**

In Veemon's place, stood a large pink dragoness wielding a pair of longswords.

 _Scanning..._

 **Draoniamon**

 **Champion, Despair**

 **Special Moves: Draonia Blaze, Draonia Slash**

 **.**

 **LadySucimon: I'm still cooler.**

 **Draoniamon: But I did it first. Makoto: Whatever.**

After saying that, Makoto pulled an assault rifle out.

 **Draonia Blaze!**

A fireball shot out of the champion's hands, slamming into a couple of zombies. Following that, a stream of gunfire slammed into a different group.

 **Suci Temptation!**

LadySucimon did her best impression of the Kyon limit break from Epic Battle Fantasy 3 & 4, which only got her a knife to the face.

 **Suci Wing!**

Unlike her previous attempt, this attack did something to the zombie. Even if it wasn't as effective to Makoto's gun. Which, made no sense at all here. Not that you people seem to care, rarely asking for clarity on anything that seems out of place.

"What is he even talking about?" Chouko inquired, only for Makoto to sigh.

"Something meta we wouldn't understand." Makoto answered, heading towards the other side of the room. Like before, everyone else followed right. Even if Chouko was the best person to be following at the moment.

Once again, they found themselves in another hallway. Strangely, it looked like a carbon copy to the previous hallway they had just left. Thankfully, the corridor did not do a huge loop into the cafeteria. Instead, it lead them over to a third corridor with a whole bunch of doors to the right and left of them. Unlike the prior hallways, this was painted entirely white with light gold trim. A pilot light hung from ceiling, slightly swaying for some reason. A couple of Monokuma loitered around the area, slightly confused by what was even going on. Or were, until the quartet managed to destroy them in a quite and anticlimactic fashion. Strangely, they were all hyper-focused on the body of Maxie.

"I'm guessing this is it." LadySucimon answered, picking Maxie's dead body up. However, something then caught her attention. The ultimate dropped the dead body, heading to the far end of the hall.

 **Suci Wing!**

 **Draonia Slash!**

The two attacks slammed into the wall, revealing a large birdcage structure.

"I've been waiting for you."

Notes:

Well, Tri came out early. So, Tri Abridged is coming.

.

Next time: A slight WTF plot twist that makes sense, somehow...


	7. Unintended Filler

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Session 7

A key for your troubles

"I've been waiting for all of you."

The figure in question appeared to be a small red bird, chained to the floor. Around them, large metal bars rose up the theoretical sky, holding them in. Outside said bars, was nothing but black.

"I am Zhuqaiomon, one of the four digimon sovereigns." the bird whispered, coughing slightly from something. "As you can see, I've been chained down."

The group just stood there, wondering what the f*** was going on. While yes, this sort of made sense in the context of everything but, it still seemed out of the left field.

"Yeah, like all the other left field twists." Makoto explained, grabbing hold of Maxie's corpse and threw it to the bird. He then grabbed hold of Zhuqaiomon's chains, killing him instantly. "What the f***?" LadySucimon whispered, only for the room around them to shatter. In its place, was a small empty room, possibly not used for anything. "So, now what?"

"We leave." Chouko answered, with Veemon nodding in agreement. The trio then left the room, making sure they hadn't left anything behind in the process. Now, all they needed to do was actually leave this accursed place.

"Let's play with the dead bodies first." Chouko explained, only to get a blank look.

"Why?" LadySucimon answered, wondering what the heck her "partner" had in mind.

"Because we have a lot of time to burn." LadySucimon only rolled her eyes, still following Chouko. Strangely, the zombies from before were now back, possibly due to Zhuqaiomon's return. "Ready?"

"I was born ready." Chouko then pulled a pair of combat knives out, slamming them into a corpse.

 **Suci Wing!**

A swarm of bats flew through the corpses, tearing them apart almost as fast Chouko was stabbing them. Which would be impressive, if it didn't seem like the entire student body hadn't decided to come and attempt to kill them.

"Because of course they flipping would." They both announced, only to charge through the hallway and into the cafeteria.

Unlike the hallway before it, the cafeteria was quite calm. At the very least, they would be able to catch their breaths and grab a quick snack from the kitchen. As in small snack, were talking almost the entire pantry for the day. Afterwards they opened the door and allowed the zombies in for some reason. Their opponents immediately filed in, only to find themselves now in a large pit.

"Success once again!" Veemon announced, both Chouko and LadySucimon finally noticing her. The trio immediately made their way out of the cafeteria finding themselves in hallway #1.

"It's you." they turned around, finding a monokuma standing before them. "Time to play."

"Denied." Chouko answered, slamming her foot into the robot, immediately making a run for it. Veemon and LadySucimon followed right behind, making sure the creature hadn't done the same. "Can I ask you a question, LadySucimon?"

LadySucimon turned around, looking the tamer in the eyes. "Yeah, sure." LadySucimon answered, the three now standing outside Despair Academy.

"How's Victoria been?" LadySucimon took a deep breath, only to return her gaze to Chouko.

"Why do you want to know, "former master"?" the mega accused, charging up a suci wing attack.

"I'm just curious, okay!" Chouko also took a deep, possibly for her sanity. "What is wrong with that?"

"Because you left her."

 **Suci Wing!**

 **Veemon armor digivolve too... Draoniamon!**

The swarm of bats reappeared, only to be repelled with sword slashes and knife stabs.

 **Draonia Blaze!**

A fireball shot out from Draoniamon, almost slamming into the opponent, who responding with another round of suci wing.

"Enough is enough." Chouko thought and ran over to LadySucimon, slamming both knives into her. "I win, I'm guessing."

"Sure." LadySucimon answered, only for the knives to be removed. "I guess I should tell you then. Overall, she's been doing alright."

Chouko only sighed, but refocused her gaze on LadySucimon.

"See, that wasn't too hard." LadySucimon only sighed, making her way out of the forest. Chouko and Veemon did the same, probably thinking that this was the best thing to do at the moment. Eventually, the sprawling forest gave way to smooth desert sands. Further off in the distance, the faint crackling of the fire could be seen.

"There it is, I'm guessing." Veemon suggested, only for her to get ignored once again. Once they reached camp, it was on to their next destination...

* * *

Notes:

First up, I would like to apologise for the shorter than usual chapter. While life has been going pretty well, school is an different story. As in, it's a mess to put it lightly.

.

Next Time: Onwards we go...


	8. An era ends

Session 8

End of an era

Victoria sighed.

As great as it was to see Chouko again after the tournament, it was a little bit awkward for the other members of Alpha.

"At the very least, you can replace James." Nora had joked, only for James to slap him. "I was just joking."

They were standing currently standing at the edge of the kimeramon sandpits, with Victoria and her "tamer" currently making sure their weren't any of them at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure they only did that to get rid of you and me." Chouko remarked, only for Victoria to laugh.

"You're probably right." the black cat answered, making a quick glance over to her "teammates". As much as they cared about her, she was considered a slight nuisance. Not that she really cared. "The coast is clear, everyone!"

The other members of Alpha headed towards them, only for an orange and blue kimeramon to charge towards them.

"Yay!" the digimon announced, only to reform into Jestery. "Jestery wins again!"

What followed, was a storm of attacks against their wonderful ruler.

 **Jester's Slash!**

Jestery pulled both of her butterfly swords out, proceeding to slash the large group of chosen all about. After, she teleported away, possibly to get prepared for something bigger.

"Okay then." Chouko added, the rest of Alpha finally making their way over to them. The sea now laid before them, ready to be crossed. Thankfully, someone left a boat for those without wings or levitation to use.

"Thanks for the reminder." Angewomon shouted, deciding to float beside the boat. Varia and Butterdramon did the same, possibly to give the angel some company. They headed off, deciding to stay silent for the ride. With that, the sea passed like a distant memory and the members of Alpha found themselves on Ka'yona.

"Took us long enough." Nora announced, jumping off the boat and onto the dock. In the process of that, he managed to knock an exhausted boy along with a skeleton into the water. The other humans and digimon followed, managing to knock the two bodies even further. Strangely, everyone seems to be gone. The only signs of actual life appeared to be a note nailed to a tree.

If you're reading this,

Time has run out.

Everyone only stood there, attempting to decipher what they just read.

Lara then made a quick glance behind her, finding Varia attempting to "procreate" with Chaos.

"Oh come on, sweety!" Varia announced, flashing the puppy dog eyes as she placed her hands on Chaos.

"Strange." the white mage answered, pulling her claymore out. "All I heard was "I want my arms sliced off and then shoved down my throat!". My lady, I can easily fulfill that request."

Varia backed away, definitely not willing to lose her limbs.

"Chaos is a sourpuss, Chaos is a sourpuss!" the white mage turned around, finding Jestery standing behind her.

"Can you people just leave me alone?" Chaos announced, storming off to who knows where. After, everyone turned their attention to Chaos, failing to notice the sudden disappearances of Victoria and Chouko.

"What do you want now?" Letorramon accused, spitting out his usual poisonous goop onto the jester.

"Jestery have something important to tell you." Jestery answered, only to get a variety of moaning along with a couple of groans. "Alpha has completed their mission!"

Everyone stared at her, wondering what the f*** was going on.

"What are you even talking about?" Luke added, only to receive more laughter from the jester.

"You succeeded in your objective!" The members of Alpha only rolled their eyes. "As such, you deserve a reward!"  
Everyone then perked up.

"As in what?" James exclaimed, only for Jestery to pull a corpse out of her hat. Strangely, it looked surprisingly like Maxie.

"Here you go!"

Jestery dropped the corpse on the ground, mumbling something about not being late to their next task. As such, the members of Alpha stared at the corpse, attempting to decipher some sort of use for it in the meantime.

"Varia, can you being her back to life?" Coronamon whispered, only for the mage to sigh.

"No." Varia answered, taking a deep breath. "The best we can do is give her a burial."

They immediately got to work burying their traitorous friend. While they didn't know her for that long, it was the proper thing to do for her.

"It's funny in a way." Nora whispered, shoveling with both of his digimon. "You brought us all together."

As he was doing that, Luke and his digimon were chopping down some trees.

"I have a question." Raidramon asked, shocking Luke in order to get his attention. "Why is this girl such a big deal?"

"If it technically weren't for her, " Luke started, only to freeze. "I wouldn't have met you."

Bitemon made a quick glance towards Luke, having felt the same thing.

"I am alright." Luke remarked, turning his gaze to James.

Currently, the hybrid was currently attempting to cut the wood with varying results. In this case, he was quite failing at it. At the very least, his digimon could help. If they weren't sunbathing.

 **Doombringer!**

The organic chains shot out, slicing the logs apart. After, Varia and Renamon come to pick the pieces up and bring them over to their respective masters. There, the void mage and the kitsune queen were constructing a plain wooden coffin for Maxie. While the duo had about the same level of friendship with the traitor, they had differing opinions about her. To Lara, she was glad. After what happened yesterday, it had all worked out in her favor. For Alex, she could care less. Maxie was just a crazy person that took herself out.

"Is it ready?" Nora inquired, only to get a nod from Coronamon. He walked over to Maxie's body, picking it up. The chosen made his way back over, placing the dead body into the coffin. After, the members of Alpha pushed the coffin into the hole and shoveled the dirt back in.

"For all those we lost on this adventure." Letorramon announced, bowing his head in remembrance. The other humans and digimon did the same, saying a silent prayer. They then marked the grave, getting pulled into the tear in the sky...

* * *

Notes:

While in the process of writing this, something sad happened. Sonofthetrigod, the usual reviewer on a lot of my works has left fanfiction for good. As such, this chapter is dedicated to him. You will be missed.

.

Next Time: Heed the message...


End file.
